In accordance with a rapid spread of information relevant apparatuses and communication apparatuses such as personal computers, video cameras and portable telephones in recent years, the development of a battery to be utilized as a power source thereof has been emphasized. Also, in the fields other than information relevant apparatuses and communication apparatuses, the development of a lithium ion battery used for an electric automobile or a hybrid automobile has been advanced in the automobile industry, for example.
Liquid electrolytes containing flammable organic solvents are presently used in commercialized lithium batteries, so that installation of a safety device for restraining temperature rise during a short circuit and a structure for preventing the short circuit are necessary. On the contrary, an all-solid lithium battery that replaces the liquid electrolyte with a solid electrolyte layer is conceived to simplify the safety device, reduce production cost and increase productivity since a flammable organic solvent would not be used in the battery. Further, an all-solid battery in which a sulfide solid electrolyte material is used has an advantage of being excellent in lithium ion conductivity among solid batteries.
With regard to such all-solid batteries, various research focusing on an anode mixture has been conducted for the purpose of improving battery performance. For example, in Patent Literature 1 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2014-192093), improvement of energy density and cycle feature by using a particle containing a silicon (Si) element or a tin (Sn) element, a conductive particle, and a solid electrolyte material for an anode mixture is suggested.